


Night Tremor

by AR_Imora1100



Series: In the Night [1]
Category: JYJ - Fandom, TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR_Imora1100/pseuds/AR_Imora1100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secretary Kim Jaejoong is looking for a quiet night away from his business associates. He finds himself wrapped up in the life of 'Night Tremor', drinking his cares away...until he meets magnate Jung Yunho and his merry band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Tremor

The music pounded through his veins. Each pulse of the bass coinciding with his heartbeat. This is what he wanted, what he needed. After a grueling day at work, Kim Jaejoong wasn’t looking for a quiet night…he wanted to be able to cut loose and have a little fun. 

The club was crowded, but he managed to squeeze into a space at the bar. Waving the bartender down, he waited, clicking his fingers against the faux wood counter top. 

“What can I get you?” she asked over the music, practically screaming. Jaejoong leaned forward over the bar, coming face to face with more than enough cleavage spilling out of her tight leather shirt. It would have affected him too, hell it would have affected any man, but he wasn’t interested and she obviously wasn’t offering. “My face it up here sweetheart,” she scolded in his ear.

He snapped his head up, a sheepish grin on his face. “Sorry. I’ll have whiskey, dry.”

She smiled, taking a glass from the stand behind her. “Are you sure you want to start with the hard stuff right now? From the looks of you it’s gonna be a long night.”

He glanced down at his dark blue suit. He had long since loosened his tie since coming in, the top two buttons unbuttoned to show a wide expanse of his collar bone.

“I’ll be alright,” he said. “I need something strong.” He took a swig of the drink, watching as the ice clinked together against the glass, feeling the burn of alcohol down his throat.

Today had been hell, first he had missed his bus for work, and then his boss yelled at him for being late. And if that wasn’t enough someone had spilled coffee all down his front and he had had to go nearly half a day with a huge brown stain on his shirt before someone had kindly offered to lend him and extra. Unfortunately it was stifling tight and he felt as if his chest was being flattened by a dump truck.

Taking another swig of his drink he let the beating music waft over him. It wasn’t until moments later that realized the bar had gone silent. The music was still going, but everyone had stopped dancing, parting like a wave as four men descended on the floor. They had come through the back door and headed for a table at the top of the stairs, overlooking the dance floor.

One man was smartly dressed in a dark suit, it looked shiny and silky from where Jaejoong was sitting. He was taller than the rest; dark, curved eyes cold as they passed over the crowd of people. His hair was slicked back away from his face, making his angular features more prominent. The arched, Cupid’s bow lips set in a straight line.

A second man was wearing casual jeans and a t-shirt that had the pictures of London’s Big Ben. His dark black hair was shaggy around his face, some parts of it braided back. He was smiling at another man at his side, his hands in his pockets.

The third man was something akin to an angel. He had shocking, white-blond hair and was dressed in a pressed white suit with a black undershirt. He looked as if he had just stepped out of a movie. Dark makeup accented his eyes and lips. His smile was wide as he laughed at something man #2 had said.

They were all handsome, but paled in light of the fourth man leading the group. He was wearing grey tinted sunglasses, his dark hair parted to one side and slicked down. He was dressed in black combat boots and black leather pants that accentuated the curve of his calves, thighs, and hips. A cut off jean vest was all that covered him under the leather jacket. Jaejoong licked his lips at the sight of the wide expanse of his chest and flat stomach under the garment. He couldn’t see much of his face behind the thick scarf covering the lower half, and by the time he removed it he was already up the stairs with his back facing the bar.

It unnerved him a little bit. That such different men would be seen anywhere near this bar. Considering it was mostly bikers that frequented it.

“You shouldn’t gawk at them,” Someone said beside him. He spun in his seat to see a woman in a short red dress eyeing her drink as if it tasted more like medicine than alcohol.

“What do you mean? Who are they?”

She turned dark blue eyes on him, flipping her long blond hair off her shoulder. “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of Dong Bang Shin Ki,” She said. He blinked, lost, and she sighed. “They are the most powerful gang of men in Seoul. Jung Yunho is their leader, he’s the one who owns this bar.”

Jaejoong turned and glanced back at the newcomers table. “And the others?” he asked turning back to the woman.

She shrugged, glancing up. “The blond is Kim Junsu from the musical Elisabeth, he’s been in New York for the last three years. The regular looking guy is Park Yoochun, he’s a famous photographer. He runs a gallery downtown too that educates young photographers on the history of art. And then there is Shim Changmin from Shim Recording. He’s the most powerful business mogul in the world, ranking top 5 in Forbes Magazine. He helped Yunho fund this bar and several others around the city. They are all powerful men and they value their privacy. Shim doesn’t like people staring for too long at them, he’s a bit of a bastard sometimes.”

“Oh. I don’t come here that often, so I’ve never seen them before. I have only heard of Shim Changmin…”

“You’ve probably heard of the others too. Junsu likes to go around calling himself Xia, and Yoochun normally produces work under the name of Mickey.” 

Jaejoong turned to glance back at them, he met Changmin’s eyes by mistake and the younger glared, leaning over to speak in Yoochun’s ear. He averted his eyes and called for another drink before he could attract more attention to himself.

It wasn’t long before he felt the woman beside him slip away, another presence taking her place.

“One whiskey, two bottles of soju, and Junsu’s special, please Marissa,” a voice breathed next to him. Jaejoong risked a glance up and came face to face with none other than Park Yoochun. As the bartender filled his request, he spared a glance in Jaejoong’s direction. “Hi,” he said cheerfully.

“H-hi,” Jaejoong breathed, dipping his head in a polite bow. Yoochun smiled.

“You’re the one Changmin said has been staring at us. I have to say, you’re a lot prettier up close than I thought.”

Jaejoong’s face flamed, the heat starting in his ears and spreading to his cheeks. “Uh, Thanks.”

Yoochun nodded and turned back to the bar to wait for his drinks. “I’m Yoochun by the way.”

“I know,” He responded without looking up. “I mean, at least that’s what I was told.” He spared a glance up at the other man. Taking note of the sharp lines of his face, no definitely not his type. “I’m Kim Jaejoong.” Impulsively offering his hand.

Yoochun glanced from his face to the offered appendage before clasping it in his own. He had a firm handshake, Jaejoong noticed. But of course, most businessmen did. Feeling as if someone was staring he glanced up at Yoochun again.

“Is something wrong?”

He tilted his head. “No,” a hand reached out, tracing the lines along his cheek. “Have you ever done any modeling before?”

Jaejoong jerked back. “What? No…I’ve never.”

“I’m doing a photo shoot with a good friend of mine tomorrow, you should come. I would love to have you model for me.” He reached into the pocket of his jeans and produced a rather faded business card. Cassiopeia photography. “My address is there and if you need to get ahold of me, this is my cell number.”

Jaejoong took the proffered card and was about to speak when someone bumped into him from behind. He was sure he didn’t imagine the hand that felt him up along the way as the other man steadied himself.

“Hey pretty, why don’t you let me buy you a drink?” the stranger said.

“No. That’s alright.”

“Aw, come on.” Another hand feeling him up, this time less than friendly.

“If you don’t mind,” Yoochun said from behind the newcomer.

“I do mind.”

“Yo! Having a conversation here! Or do you not understand Korean?” He snapped sliding under the man’s arm to face him.

“Does it look like I give a shit about what conversation you were having?” the man asked. He was drunk, the alcohol drifting off him in waves. He shoved Yoochun aside and made a grab for Jaejoong, who was already off the stool and backing away.

Yoochun started to reflexively reach for the man’s shirt when another fist slugged him in the jaw. The stranger went sprawling back into the bar. His lip split. Another body moving to intercept any other assault. The man ambled up, holding his jaw.

“Is there going to be any other problems?” It was Jung Yunho, the leader of their merry band. The man staggered and shook his head.

“No, he ain’t worth it,” he said ambling off.

Once he was gone Yoochun turned to Jaejoong, taking him by the shoulders.

“Are you alright, Jaejoong?’ he asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. Yes. I’m fine,” he said to Yoochun. “Thank you,” he aimed at Yunho with a bow.

Yunho returned it, a broad smile splitting his face. Dazzled, Jaejoong could only stare, taking note of the way his eyes crinkled upward in an almost non-existent slant. He had removed the leather jacket and the vest showed off the muscles in his arms and shoulders. His lips were plump, the sharp cupid’s bow of the upper lip falling against the pout of the bottom. Jaejoong had a sudden urge to fling himself at the other man, locking their lips together, to steal a taste of them for himself. He bit his lip at the thought, mentally willing his libido away.

“I’m glad I could help. It wouldn’t do Yoochun any good to get into any fights. He had a big photoshoot tomorrow,” Yunho stated, breaking Jae out of his mind.

“Ah. So he said.”

“And I think I found the perfect subject too. What about you, Yunho? Do you think you could all work with Jaejoong?”

Yunho regards him with dark eyes. Jaejoong feels them slip along his body and it feels almost as if the other is undressing him with his eyes. There is a pregnant pause before Yunho finally speaks, eyes meeting Jaejoong’s.

“I think I could. Why don’t you let the others meet him first and then decide?”

Yoochun nods and before he can gather what is happening, he is being dragged along by Yunho. His hand firm and warm along his bicep. The warmth of the contact had Jaejoong nearly groaning against his will. This man is surely dominant enough for his tastes. Somewhere is the distance he hears a loud “Eu kyang kyang” laugh, followed by a brief, dark chuckle. Both of which stop once the trio ascends to the second floor.

Changmin had long since shrugged out of his suit jacket, the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, exposing the long column of neck. His dark eyes studied Jaejoong with an icy glare. It felt as if someone was looking right through his soul. He shivered. The eyes narrowed. The blond next to him nudged him with his elbow.

“Stop staring, Changminnie. You’re making him nervous. I’m Junsu and this is Changmin.”

“I don’t see why I should stop. He was the one staring in the first place,” Changmin snapped, turning his gaze away from Jaejoong.

“Don’t be rude Changmin,” Yunho stated firmly. “Jaejoong is going to be Yoochun’s new model for tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Junsu leaned forward, interested now. Yoochun grabs another chair from the neighboring table and sets it beside Yunho’s before taking his place beside Junsu. “Did he tell you his secret about what kind of shoot this will be?”

Jaejoong is stunned for a moment. “Uh…no. I don’t-”He turned to Yoochun. “What kind of photoshoot is this going to be?”

The other winked at him. “You’ll find out tomorrow.”

“As long as you’re comfortable stripping for strange men that is,” Changmin ground out. There was a loud intake of breath from around the table.

“Changmin!” Junsu hissed, stomping his foot down. Yunho cries out and jumps in his chair. “Oh, sorry Hyung!” Changmin laughs and so does Yoochun.

Jaejoong blinks. “I don’t mind it at all,” he states, effectively turning everyone to him. “I-I mean. I’m not exactly uncomfortable in my body.”

Yoochun sits back, a smug smile on his face. Yunho regards him with a piercing stare. There is a flurry of movement downstairs and people start moving to the floor. The music swelling, the beat pulsing.

“Come on!” Junsu says jumping up. He grabs for Yoochun and Changmin and practically drags them down the steps. “I love this song!”

Once they were gone, that left Yunho and Jaejoong at the table. Jae glanced at the other man, locked eyes, and stared.

“Y-you aren’t going to join them?” he stuttered.

A small smile graced Yunho’s lips. “No. I like being her just fine.” He scooted his chair closer in emphasis, wrapping an arm around the back of Jaejoong’s chair.

Jaejoong could smell the sweat smell of arousal and sweat mix in the air between them. Hot damn this man was as gorgeous up close as he had been at the distance.

“Are you sure you’re not uncomfortable about doing a photoshoot with me?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong turned his head to face him. Which was a mistake. Since when had the other man’s face come this close to his? He took in a sharp intake of breath before shaking his head. “No,” He breathed. Breath ghosting across Yunho’s lips. The other closed his eyes.

“But you barely know me,” He whispered, leaning closer.

Jaejoong sat frozen. Should be pull away? How did Yunho know he wasn’t playing for the other team? But god, why god, was he attracted to this man so much? He barely knew him.

“Yoochun doesn’t strike me as the person who forces his models to do things they’re not comfortable with,” he said, trying to turn the conversation away.

“No. He wouldn’t.” There was a brief reprieve of silence before Yunho spoke again. This time his voice was husky, deep, full of intent. “Tell me Jaejoong…Have you ever been fucked in the back of a biker bar before? Because right now I’m doing all I can to control myself.”

Lust; sharp and hot sliced through him. His blood surged, heading south. Jaejoong felt his cock swell, his pants suddenly too tight. He shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure surrounding the offending piece of anatomy. How dare his body betray him this way! Yunho shifted in his seat too, all too aware of his own body. Jaejoong felt empowered too. He could see the way the comment had effected Yunho.

“Tell me what you want to do to me,” he whispered before he could stop himself. Since when did he become so voyeuristic?! Yunho whined back in his throat, his body flushing hot.

“Oh, I won’t tell you, Jaejoongie, I’ll show you,” he breathed. “First, I’m going to kiss you because you’re so fucking tempting like this.”

The next thing he knew Yunho’s mouth was on his. Jaejoong’s head back at an awkward angle, mouth open in a gasp as Yunho’s fingers tangled in his hair. The sounds of the people in the bar drowned out, leaving only the sound of their sharp breathing. Yunho licked at the seam of his lips, commanding entrance. Jaejoong opened his mouth again, groaning at the taste of Yunho’s tongue in his mouth. A hand drifted along his abs, dipping low into the waistband of his slacks. He jumped, trying to dissuade the roaming of Yunho’s fingers. They were in public for god’s sake!

“Shhh, hush Joongie, let me do this. I want to carry the look of your pleasure in my dreams tonight,” Yunho whispered against his mouth, his fingers stealthily undoing his belt. The button released and then the zipper before there was a hot hand wrapped tightly around his straining erection. Yunho lifted it from the confines of his briefs, the cool air doing nothing to lessen the massive ache.

Jaejoong moaned into his mouth. The kiss turning insistent as Yunho slid fingers around his girth. He tugged up and down once, testing. Jaejoong squirmed, pushed his tongue against Yunho’s, fighting for dominance.

“Look at you,” Yunho whispered, pulling back, leaving Jaejoong panting. His head tilted back against Yunho’s hand in his hair. “You’re beautiful. If we were only a little more secluded I would love to suck you.” Jaejoong whined, high pitched. Suddenly the thought of being caught by one of Yunho’s comrades was appealing to him. White hot lust pooled in his veins. His cock swelling even more. “Oh? You’d like that wouldn’t you? My mouth around your cock, sucking you to completion around all these people?”

“Fuck. Yesssss,” Jaejoong hissed. Yunho’s hand never stopped the up and down motion. “Gods, Yunho please.”

“Please what, Joongie?” Up and Down, Up and Down. “Tell me what you want.”

“Let me come,” he whispered. Eyes shut tight. Yunho closed his mouth over his again, and he could taste the smirk on his lips. He moaned against him when fingers drifted into the slit, smearing precum along the head, along the vein on the underside. Jaejoong shuddered. Vision going dark.

“Hyung!”

Fuck, someone was coming. Pleasure shot through him again. He was so close, there were to many people. Someone was coming. Yunho didn’t even miss a beat. He leaned against Jaejoong’s ear.

“Come for me, baby.” And that was all it took.

Jaejoong’s orgasm hit him full force, his vision going white for the entire span. Yunho stroked him through it, helped him along until it was done. There were footsteps behind him. A brief kiss to his temple before he was tucked back into place, darkness taking him.

\--

When he came back to his senses he was alone. The table had been cleared, all except for a crumpled business card laying on the table.

Cassiopeia Photography

8 am, Don’t be late.

Y  
\--


End file.
